


The Marimo and The Sea Witch. (A Short Story.)

by SeasonsGiven



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsGiven/pseuds/SeasonsGiven
Summary: This is a story about an OC I had created years ago but never really had any plans to put him anywhere until now.  This is a story about a young man who learns to open up to people and fall in love, specifically for a grumpy green haired Swordsman.  However, the question remains whether the green haired swords man shares the same feelings towards this man as well.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Marimo and The Sea Witch. (A Short Story.)

Sea witches are rare beings within this world. A world where a piece of fruit can give one the supernatural ability to alter their forms into animals, physically alter their bodies, in addition to also giving them the ability to manipulate a certain element all with the price of not being able to swim or be in contact with the rare mineral “sea prism stone”. But sea witches? That is as rare as it gets, they were once a strong, independent, and intelligent civilization with the ability to manipulate the seas in addition simply being able to manipulate water and alter its form in all its three forms. Solid, liquid, and gas. However, just like many civilizations in they tragically met their end through being hunted, sold, or enslaved in fear of their ever growing power. There are rumors and myths of sea witches existing in hiding amongst regular people; the only way to find a sea witch according to myths is to look into their eyes and you’ll see an rich sea blue hue within their eyes, but then again those are myths of course.

I’m screaming, I’m surrounded by flames, I see a figure, they’re just laying there under the debris of burnt wood planks surrounded them. I try to reach out to them, to get them away from the flames, but the intensity of the heat is far too much for me to bear and I cannot reach them, I scream at them to leave, to get out, to make a run for it; however, there they laid, lifeless, motionless, and I was once more left alone within those very flames.

I immediately open my eyes gasping for air. I’m drenched in cold sweats. “Same nightmare again...” I thought to myself as I was gripping my father’s treasured pocket watch close to me. I sat up from the ground from the alley of the island of Sirena Cove where I’ve been passing the past few nights recently, while also wiping off the sweat from my face. I guess this is simply something I just have to live with for the rest of my life, the same never ending nightmare repeating itself in my head every night like a broken record player. One would think after having the same nightmare over and over again one would simply grow to adapt an get used to such nightmare. However, regardless of how many times I keep having that nightmare, the fear never changes.

I stand up after taking some time to compose myself from that dreadful nightmare and set out to start my day. My day usually started out with me simply heading out to the shopping district of the town to pickpocket anyone who looked wealthy or at least looked like they had anything valuable for me to pawn for money in order to buy myself some food and other basic necessities. Sure you can call me a thief or a lowlife bottom feeder, but I do whatever it takes to survive because in this dog eat dog world it is every man for themselves. In the world of a thief there are rules believe it or not.

Rule #1: Don’t get caught. Getting caught pickpocketing someone, especially if that certain someone is of a higher class you might as well consider yourself dead.  
Rule #2: In the world of a thief man and women are equal. It doesn’t matter who you are, in this world it is everyone for themselves.  
Rule#3: Don’t fear death. Because in this world tomorrow is never promised, you simply live out each day like it is your very last and hope you wake up the very next.

I headed out to the shopping district in search of the perfect innocent victim to steal from, it was an ordinary day for me, pickpocket some poor soul and make due with what you managed to swipe. Sure, it wasn’t an extravagant or even a noble lifestyle, but it was pretty much all you knew. Before then I had my father, who was pharmacist that specialized in making herbal medicine. We lived in a small cottage on top of cliff facing the ocean. Oh how you loved to look out to the sea and watch the waves crash against the walls, spending nights watching the moon’s glistening silver light reflect off from the ocean, and just simply hearing the sounds of the waves themselves, the sound of the waves, like a song almost they just simply produced the most enchanting sounds to me. My father was well known throughout the town, anyone who was anyone knew who he was and knew about his wonderous herbal medicine. The only thing that the town citizens did not known about them was that he was in fact Sea Witches, one of the last few remaining Sea Witches living in this world, along side with me of course. My life was great, I spent most of days playing in the forest making friends with the animals, gathering medicinal herbs with my father, and watching my father carefully while he made medicine out of those very herbs him and I had gathered together in the forest. However, all of that sadly changed once word got around that my family were in fact Sea Witches in hiding, one would assume everyone would simply disregard this and go about their day since they knew the kind of people my parents were, but if only that were true. Since the Sea Witch race was practically near extinction being able to capture one meant big money for anyone who was able to bring one in, greed clouded the eyes and judgement of those who sought out me and my family for purely money. Day after day my father forbade me from ever leaving the cabin, or to go too deep into the forest alone due to the potential danger of me being captured and sold by some money hungry bastard. We all had to adjust, to live in fear, and to always be on our toes, but of course that did not last very long. One night while I was sleeping I had heard a loud crash coming from inside the house, I then later heard the loud thumping footsteps inside the house, I was alter able to distinguish the intruders by listening to their voices that had seem to belong to of multiple men. I was so scared that I immediately hid under my bed and tried to not make a single sound like my father had told me before in any event that something like this or similar would happen. I couldn't make out what was happening outside my bedroom, the only thing I could hear was my heart beating ever so loudly it was like having one’s head near a giant taiko, however, the few sounds I was able to hear was the angry voice of my father yelling, “What the hell do you greedy parasites want?! Why can you not leave me and my family alone?! We have done nothing to disturb you or the people of this town! We are simple pharmacists trying to live a normal peaceful!” I have never heard my father so angry, sure I have been scolded by him and my mother multiple times before, but the tone and rage in his voice was something that sent shivers down my spine. Finally one of the intruders spoke and responded to father and said, “What do we want? isn't obvious? You and your family are one of the few Sea Witches to be roaming in this world, and from what we’ve heard that you people go for one-hundred million berries a head, and since there are two of you living here me and my men can finally live an extravagant carefree lifestyle and now soon thanks to you and your family me and my men will do just that.” Sell? Did I just hear that right? There is no way dad would let that happen, dad will definitely get these bad men out of our home, dad will protect me and this place. But that was only half of the truth. I can’t remember what happened afterwards, but what I do remember vividly were the gun shots, the screams of my father, and the intensity of the flames surrounding the house, and entering my room, the feeling of suffocation due to smoke from the flames were unbearable, and after that I only remember waking up drenched in water, without a single burn on me surrounded by nothing but ashes and burnt wood from my house. Water? I remember feeling so confused on why I was drenched if my house was on fire, but then it finally clicked. My father with his final ounce of strength he had left used his remaining power to shield me from the flames. My father, who was ingulfed by the flames sacrificed his life in order to keep me safe, and within the rubble of the destruction I see something glistening from the full moon’s light. It was a pocket watch. No. It was my father’s pocket watch, I remember him always keeping it close to him; it was all that was left within this house, I remember it still being hot to the touch, yet I still grabbed on to it holding it close to me despite the burning pain I felt upon my skin I felt around the silver pocket watch with my burnt fingertips, sure it wasn't the most expensive or the most luxurious pocket watch in the world, but it had the most beautiful blue gemstone right on the center of the lid of the pocket watch, the rich shade of blue from the gemstone always reminded me of the ocean, I also remembered how my father looked at it fondly all the time, and now I will never he able to see nor feel the warmth of his smile ever again.

I couldn't change the past and I had to live in this cruel and miserable world, I needed to now focus on the now and just try to get by as best as I can possibly can by any means necessary. As I was walking through the walking shopping district of Sirena Cove something felt off about the environment, it was usually more busier than this but now it there were fewer people than there regularly are. I mean sure Sirena Cove was a small island, but the shopping district was always packed. “I couldn’t have possibly woken up that late could I?” I ask myself before reaching into my pocket to take look at the time from my father’s pocket watch. It was a bit past noon, it was perfect time for the streets to be crowded with customers, but why is it that there aren’t that many people here today? It was practically deserted, but that’s when I heard it. Gun shots from the distance, I immediately crouched down, darting my eyes at each possible direction, “Was I being hunted down?” I thought to myself. There was no way anyone in this town would know I am a Sea Witch, according to the news from the fire that had happened 11 years people had already concluded that me and my father had perished within the flames. It was a bit of a lucky break for me, but it still didn’t answer my current question, where were those gun shots coming from? What were they shooting at? Or more importantly, who where they shooting at? Before I could figure out who was the cause of those gun shots I heard a man screaming getting closer and closer, and it wasn't exactly a terrified scream, it more or less sounded like he was laughing almost. I then saw a pair of arms stretch across a fairly long distance and grab onto one if the local produce stands in the shopping district were I currently was, the arms looked like as if they were made of rubber. “Rubber arms? Could it be a devil fruit user?” I said aloud to myself, as I approached these said arms suddenly my body was sent flying forward and crashing into the produce stand causing massive property damage to the stand, both of being covered in crushed and smooshed produce, and possible internal bleeding from my end. 

As soon a was able clear my head and dust started to settle I discovered the owner to those rubber arms, he looked like he only had two working braincells at most by simply just looking at him, although despite this he had the biggest smile on his face, was is even possible to have a smile that big? He also had a scar under his right eye, I wonder how he got it? Before I could say anything he spoke, “Huh? This place doesn’t look like a restaurant?” The rubber man said while he was scratching his head, while also munching on one of the few apples that were not crushed and smooshed within the crash. Did I really just hear this guy right? He was looking for a restaurant? Before I could wrap my head around what he had said and the entire situation at hand a group of Marines started swarming the shopping district within a blink of an eye, they each had guns and swords on their person. “So they were the cause of all that ruckus from earlier.” I say to myself quietly while also looking at the restaurant hunting rubber man who seemed to not have a care in the world and was just looking around. “Is this guy seriously looking a restaurant right now? Does he not have a grasp at the current situation right now?” Before I could say anything one of the Marine soldiers yell out, “There he is! You’re not getting away this time Straw hat!” The Marines aim their guns at the both of us, wait why am I the one getting guns pointed at too? I’m just an innocent bystander… well that was an understatement, by I didn’t even pickpocket some rich dude today! I can’t go out like this! Shot to death by Marines at local produce stand, I haven't even had a boyfriend yet, or even loose my virginity to add on to my pathetic misfortune. Like hell I’m gonna go out like this! If I just calmly explain myself to these kind soldiers I’m sure they’ll let me go. I slowly take a few step forwards slowly raising arms signifying my compliance, but before I could even take one more step one of the Marine Soldiers shouted, “Stay right where you are skunk hair! Unless you want to be filled with bullets I suggest you freeze right there along with your Straw Hat buddy over there.” Looks like they’ve already associated my with the rubber idiot now, “P-please officer.” I try to say calmly, “This is all just a misunderstanding.” I begin to slowly walk forward towards the marines, “If you could please allow me to explain myself I-” But no luck, out of nowhere one of the Marine soldiers fire their rifle at me. Before I can react let alone doge the bullet, out of the blue the rubber man jumps in front of me and takes the bullet head on, but instead of the bullet piercing through his flesh the bullet itself stretches through his body and bounced straight back at the soldiers. “Hey!” The rubber man shouts, “Don’t go firing you guns at an unarmed man without any reason! You can really put an eye out!” There was no way I just saw that right. The bullet practically bounced right off of him without leaving as much as a single scratch on his skin. Before I could even get even more of a reaction to what just happened before my eyes one of the Marine soldiers yelled out loud, “That guy must be involved with the Straw Hat Captain! Arrest and Capture both of them at once!” 

“Eh?!?” I thought to myself. Before I could even try to reason with the Marine Soldiers once again I felt my arm being pulled on the next thing I knew I was running along side with the Straw Hat man. Why am I even running along side him? Why is he even dragging me along? More importantly, why on did he jump front of that bullet? He doesn’t even know me, he could have simply abandoned me with those Marine Soldiers and make a run for it and save himself, I wouldn’t have blamed him or necessarily be angry with him, I mean why would anyone do anything for me in the first place? Yet, he protected me, and now we’re both running away from the Marines as if we’re friends or comrades. Why would anyone do that for someone like me? Before I can even answer my own questions, the Straw Hat looks back at me with the probably one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on a person and just laughs saying, “ HAHAHA! Looks like we’re both in trouble now!” “I really don’t think now is the appropriate time to be smiling and laughing right now buddy! In case you didn’t notice Marines chasing us both, and I didn’t even do anything wrong!” I yell out while trying to pace myself as I am being literally dragged through town by this psycho “Well at least nothing they can prove” I mumble to myself quietly, but clearly loud enough to catch what I had just said because he literally just looked at that same giant grin and laughed again saying, “HAHA! You’re a pretty funny guy!” Me? Funny? Who makes jokes while running from the Marines?! As we ran throughout town, making numerous left and right turns into every other street we could in order to shake them off out trail, it was no use. “Its only a matter of time before these bastards catch us and arrest us.” I thought to myself, my lungs felt as if they were on fire, and I felt like my legs could give out at any moment now, we were just running in random directions. “Do you have at least some sort of plan to get us out of this mess?!” I shouted. “Nope!” the Straw Hat man replied. “Well this is just great…” I mumbled, “If we don’t figure out a way to get these Marines off our trail we’ll be done for! And I don’t know how much running I can do anymore!” I loudly complained. “Don’t worry! As long as we get to my ship we’ll be fine! … well that is if I can find the harbor. We’ve been through all over this town but I can’t seem to find the harbor! HAHA!” That’s what we’ve been doing all this time?! This rubber for brains was just lost and couldn’t find the harbor?!

The harbor? He must be looking for his ship then. The town harbor should be about southwest from where we currently are right now, but with these Marines chasing us odd are there must be at least a small fleet of Marine ships waiting for us at the harbor as well. “If it’s the harbor your looking for then take a right down this next street right here and just head straight and we should be at the harbor in no time!” The Straw Hat man simply grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up and followed my directions obediently. We make a quick sharp right turn onto the following street and head straight for the harbor, but with still the Marines stampeding right behind us. “Even if we do manage to get to the harbor the Marines are going to make it difficult for us to get aboard your ship, we need to buy some time or at least throw them off their trail, but what we do?” I carefully thought to myself as we still ran for the harbor until I saw in the not so far distance what seemed to be a water barrel; and that’s when I finally got an idea, a risky one, but it could be just what we needed to get these pesky Marine bastards off our backs once and for all. “Hey rubber man!” I shouted, “Knock over that water barrel, and spill the water onto the street and jump over the spilled water when I say!” “Huh?” He questioned, “What for?” I looked at him and smirked confidently at him, “Just trust me, I’ll get these Marines off our trail in a jiffy.” The Straw Hat man flashes me with another giant grin and looks at the water barrel I was talking about, takes aim at the water barrel a couple of feet away from our sights and shouts at my request, “You got it pal! Gum Gum… PISTOL!” shattering the water barrel causing the water contained inside to spill all over the street. As we both approach the large puddle of water spilled onto the street I shout, “Alright! Now jump!” He did what I asked him and we both leaped over the giant puddle, and right as we were over the puddle in that very split second we were above the puddle I waved my hand over the puddle making it freeze instantly causing the Marines to slip and crash onto the street. “Whoa! That was awesome! How’d you do that?!” The Straw Hat man said excitedly. Guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him what I was, I mean he did save my life and is helping me getting away from the Marines although it was his fault that we were in this mess to begin with.

“I’m a Sea Witch!” I replied to his question, “Huh? You’re a sandwich? You don’t look like one to me.” He looked at me dumbfoundedly. I simply laugh at his rection because I have never heard someone answer with a such dumb question so seriously in my life. “Hahaha! N-no, no. I’m a SEA– Witch!” Told him again, “I can manipulate water to do almost whatever I want it to.” The Straw Hat man’s eyes were as if they were filled with tiny little stars when I said that to him, as if it was one of the coolest things he had ever heard in his life. “THAT’S SO COOL!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs; I could now see harbor in the far distance, but which ship was his ship? All I could make out from the distance were only Marine ships and some fishing ships. “Hey stretch! Where’s your ship?” I asked the rubber man. He hummed and squinted and scanned the area looking for his shipped and replied, “Oh! There it is over there!” He pointed towards to what seemed to look like a ship, but in this case it seemed to be already sailing away, I did not like our current odds of escaping now with this guy’s ship practically setting sail without it’s captain. “You mean the ship that’s already sailing away!?” I questioned loudly. “Yup! That’s the one!” he said proudly, “And how exactly do you plan on getting us on board the ship if you don’t mind me asking!” “Don’t worry!” he replied gleefully, “Ill get us on board and I’ll be able to introduce you to my crew! You’ll like them! But first you gotta hold onto me tight!” Hold onto him tight? Why does he want me to hold onto him? “He isn't some perv is he?” I thought to myself. In any case, I obeyed the Straw Hat man and wrapped my arms his torso as tightly as I could, he may not look it but from the feel of his body I could tell that he was a quite built. “Alright.” I said, “Now what?” I was genuinely curious on what his plan for getting us onto his ship, but then out of nowhere he extended his rubber arms backwards and launched both of them aiming directly towards his sailing ship and shouted, “Gum Gum… MOORNING LINE!!!”

I didn’t have time to react, before I even knew it the Straw Hat man and I were now both zooming though the harbor, over the Marine ships that were docked, and over the very sea itself. It was like everything was in slow motion as we both were zooming over towards his ship, but I was not afraid. Instead, the only thing I could do was simply smile and cry, because it had just hit me that I will most likely never return to my home island ever again, to the place where I was born, the place where I was raised, but more importantly I would be now leaving the place were my father raised me, loved me, cared for me, and so much more. However, all of that was now in a painful past, because the island where I used to consider my home was only a painful reminder of my father’s horrifying demise, and the start of the rest of my life in being alone, but maybe now things could be different, maybe this guy’s crewmates would be nice and maybe he would even let me join his crew, or at least allow me to travel with them until we arrive onto a new island where I could possibly start a new life for myself. There were certainly many opportunities for me as of now, but before I could have any further thoughts on my future, it finally hit me. At the speed we were both currently traveling, how on earth were we going to stop!? Crashing onto his shipped was in fact no doubt an painful inevitability I was not looking forward to. “Hey!” I shouted, “How exactly are going to land onto your ship safely?!” He laughed out loud and screamed back, “Don’t worry! I got a good grip on Zoro! He’ll catch us!” I had no idea who this Zoro guy was, but I genuinely felt bad for him because I don’t think he's expecting to catch two fully grown men zooming at an incredible speed hurdling towards his body, I really hope for his case he had a sturdy one. We were getting closer to the ship now, and from I what I was able to make out I could see what seemed to be a man with what seemed to have green hair? I mean my hair is certainly odd, but I have never seen anyone with green hair before. “OI!” I believe the green haired man shouted, it was still a bit too far to be able to distinguish who was the one shouting from the ship. “YOU DIDN’T SAY YOU WERE BRINGING ALONG SOMEONE YOU IDIOT!” Before the Straw Hat man could reply to his green haired crewmate we had already crashed onto the green haired man’s body and the next thing I saw was darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He always has to cause trouble no matter where we go.” I mumbled to myself, sure I also have a habit of always getting lost, but at least I know how to stay low and not make a scene where ever I go unlike that idiot of a captain. Sometimes I ask myself why I even stick around or why I even let myself get dragged around his mess to begin with, but it’s not like I’ll ever leave him or this crew. I mean sure, we all have our disgreements every now and then, but that’s natural in every crew right? “Man I could really go for a nap right about now.” I said to myself. As I was heading to the stern of the ship that’s when we all heard it, we all heard guns being fired within the town, we already knew that the Marines were hanging out on the island which is why the rest of us decided to stay here and now draw too much attention to ourselves, but that idiot Luffy wanted to take a closer look for himself, before any of could stop him or talk him out of such a reckless and idiotic idea the idiot had already flung himself onto the island and all we could do was just hope that he would actually lay low and draw too much attention to himself, but of course this is Luffy we’re talking about here, so I’m not really all that surprised to hear chaos breakout through the town. However, what I didn’t expect was the Marine ships to spot us so quickly, they immediately began to fire their cannons at us and there were too many ships, maybe about four or five ship and we were sitting ducks now. “Quickly raise the anchor!” Nami shouted, “Draw the main sail and head northeast towards the harbor!” Was she mad!? We’ll be blown to bits if we sail towards the Marines, although I hate taking orders from that woman, this is the only way to buy Luffy some time to catch up and board himself onto the ship. Chopper and I shifted the main sail starboard, Franky and The shitty cook shifting the sail from the foremast just slightly do that the ship could turn smoothly, while Nami was Steering the ship, and Usopp, Robin, and Brook were firing the cannons at the Marines to buy us some cover and to at least take a few ships down as well. We obviously couldn't dock into the island’s harbor, but we could get at least close enough for Luffy to spot us and fling himself onto the ship.

We were able cause serious damage to at least two of the ships, but we were still no match in taking the rest of the ships head on. Nami got us close enough to the harbor and made a sharp U-turn now sailing away from the island. This was all we could do for Luffy at this point, I know he’ll make it, we all know, he always does, the island now started to look smaller and smaller as we sailed away, but with Luffy still be seen. “Something must have happened.” I said out loud, “What do you think happened Zoro?” Chopper asked me while tugging my pants gently, “I don’t know….” I replied to the reindeer “I’m not liking these one bit.” Where could that dumbass be? Each second that went by the more farther away we were getting from the island with Luffy still yet to make his appearance, but that’s when out of nowhere a pair of familiar arms stretched from the island, crossing the sea and grabbing a firm and tight grip onto my shirt nearly pulling overboard and into the ocean, but I held my ground and firmly gripped the railing on the starboard side of the ship awaiting the inevitable collision from my rubber captain, but that’s when I saw it, he wasn't alone. He was carrying what seemed to be a young man, it was hard to determine what he looked like exactly from the distance and fast speed they were traveling from. “OI!” I yelled out, “YOU DIDN’T SAY YOU WERE BRINGING SOMEONE YOU IDIOT!” however there was no point in screaming at him because it was not like he was going to drop this guy in the ocean, there must be a reason why he's bringing this guy along and I hope for everyone’s sake that he isn’t some bad guy. Then again, out of everyone here Luffy would know whether this guy is good or not, “I wonder what this guy’s story is.” I quickly thought to myself, but before I could have any further thoughts Luffy and the mystery man came crashing colliding onto my body. The impact of the collision was so great that all three of us were sent flying back, but from the corner of my eyes I saw the mystery man lose his grip onto Luffy and was beginning to fly towards a different direction, he didn’t look like he was conscious, did the initial impact against my body cause him to black out? I immediately grabbed onto the mystery man and wrapped my arms around him protecting his head from receiving any further damage or physical trauma. All three of us were sent flying towards the port side of the ship, Luffy was able to grab ahold of the foremast stopping him from flying au further, but as of me and this mystery man that I was no cradling in my arms were sent further back and made contact with the railing of the port side of the ship, I absorbed most of the impact, but I'm sure he must have felt the impact as well. I groaned in pain from the force of the impact that I had absorbed from both Luffy’s collision and portside rail collision as well. “Ugh. You dumbass… This is why we didn’t want you to go on that island. You always make a mess of things wherever you go.” I said to Luffy, “HAHAHA! My bad Zoro! HAHAHA!” he replied back with a huge smile on his face. I scratched the back of and clicked my tongue from his response .“But I am glad that you’re back in one piece at least, but this question for me first.” I asked Luffy, “Huh? What is it?” he quickly replied. “Just who the hell is this guy anyways?” He looked at with a blank look on his face staring at the mystery man thar was currently in my arms and took awhile from answering and said, “Hmmm… I don’t know.” “HUH?!” I replied frustratedly, “What do you mean you don’t know who he is?!” I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in frustration. “I think he said he was a sandwich or something.” Luffy said, “A sandwich?” I questioned. This idiot must have heard him wrong, as I was about to yell at Luffy once more I felt the mystery man shift in my arms and groan, “Hey, are you awake? Anything broken?” I asked him. No response, I gently slapped his face to see if he would wake up, but he wouldn't open his eyes, “Come on man wake up.” I said to him once more, he then responded with another groan and put his right hand on my chest and gave it a small squeeze and his cheeks started to turn a light shade a pink and mumbled, “Soft…” What kind of thoughts was this guy having?! I jerked him violently and yelled, “OI! OI! Where do you think your grabbing on to?!” The mystery man then started to open his eyes slowly and shifted his body facing me, our faces were practically inches away from each other, as we looked into each others eyes I noticed for a slight second how eyes were a deep shade of sea blue, but then turned into a dark brown after he blinked again. We simply looked at each other for a good 30 seconds, no noise, no voices, it was as if we were the only two people in the world, but then he later started register what was going on as he realized that he was practically on top of me, hands on my chest, and our faces inches away from each other. He slowly looked down slightly squeezing my chest again, just what was that about? “B-BARA!” He yelled out while his face turned a bright shade of red. “Bara?” I asked myself in my head. The mystery man then pushed himself off from on top of me, and immediately stood up, but he must have stood up too quickly because the next thing I knew it he was stumbling backwards almost falling on his ass until the shitty cook came out of nowhere and caught him in his arm effortlessly, “Please be more careful my dear, it would be a shame if a beautiful woman such as yourself would get hurt.” Sanji said softly, “woman?” I thought to myself, “Doesn’t that idiot know that isn't a woman, but a clearly man. Although to be fair his long hair and fair skin could confuse anyone to be honest.” The mystery man was bright red now, unable to say anything back, until he was able to stutter out a few words, “I-I’m not a woman…” There was silence again, but this time it was different, after Sanji had fully registered what the man said he simply said, “Eh?” and dropped him on the floor as if nothing happened, making the flustered man fall on his ass. “You should watch where your going then.” Of course he would act like that knowing he isn't a woman, that pervy cook. “Geez what a gentleman…” the man mumbled while rubbing his tailbone. I keep referring to him as “mystery man” yet none of us here know what his name is to begin with. I stand up and walk towards him and extend my hand for him to grab onto, he reaches back and I pull up from the floor. “So who are you? I feel like you at least owe me and the rest of the crew a self introduction.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would have never imagined that I would ever end up this particular situation in my entire life, to be more specific I never really imagined myself ever leaving my home land, but then again being on a pirate ship takes the cake. Yet, here I am. Currently on a pirate ship thanks to the crazy Straw Hat man, with a group of people whom I don’t even know, but more importantly who was this gorgeous man that was standing before me. I take a more closer look at him examining every inch of his body to his broad, firm, muscular shoulders, to his well toned and muscular arms, his nicely firm pectorals, to his oddly enchanting green hair. “Wait.” I thought to myself, “This guy actually has green hair? I wasn't just imagining that. I wonder if he dyes it or its naturally that color. I should ask him later after I introduce myself. I reach out to take his extended hand and get up from the floor from where I was dropped by that blond guy with the interesting eyebrows. I feel my face getting hot, I must look like a tomato in front of everyone, it was difficult to speak up but I managed together enough courage to speak up and answer the green haired man’s request. “M-my name is Callisto Kaito but you all can call me Kaito if you all like, and well I’m sure your captain might have told you all. I’m a Sea Witch.” I turn to the Straw Hat man and lower my head to him showing my appreciation for saving me from the Marines. “Thank you for saving me from those Marine soldiers. If it weren’t for you I would have been most likely captured and who knows what they would have done to me then. “Hmm? No its no problem, it was sorta my fault for getting you involved anyways.” The Straw Hat man laughed. “Well that’s not surprising. “ An orange haired woman interjected, “You always manage to somehow cause some sort of chaos wherever you go and you always string along anyone who happens to be there.” The Straw Hat man simply laughed at the orange haired woman's statement “HAHA! Yeap your right!” The orange haired sighed in exhaustion, this clearly must be a regular thing with him. “Please forgive our captain for dragging you into his mess, he doesn't mean any harm, he’s actually a really nice guy believe it or not.” I could have told you that, I mean look at his smile; anyone could tell that he was a nice guy by looking at that infectious smile. “Let me introduce myself,” the orange haired woman said, “my name is Nami and I am the Navigator of this crew, and my dream is to create a map of the whole world.” After Nami had introduced herself to me one by one each of the other crewmates of the ship started to introduce themselves, “Hello there!” A young voice said, I couldn’t see where it was coming from until I looked down and saw small reindeer standing on its own two feet extending their hand/hoof at me, I kneeled down to meet eye to eye with the young reindeer and shook his hoof and greeted him, “My name is Chopper and I am the Medic on this ship, and my dream is to cure any and all diseases!” Later a long nosed man approached me with a very confident smirk and started to introduce himself to me, “Allow me to introduce myself,” he said ever so calmly, “the name’s Usopp and my dream is to become a great warrior of the sea.” That was quite a dream, to aspire to be a great warrior of the sea is definitely an inspiring dream to have. “You must be one the bravest people on this ship then right?!” I asked him a bit too excitedly, and with that statement almost all of the crewmembers of the ship started to snicker and giggle trying to hold in their laughter. “Did I say something funny?” I asked them, “No, no.” Nami said, “Its nothing, don’t worry about it.” Hmm? I wonder what she meant by that. After everyone had composed themselves the introductions resumed to which the tall blond man lit a cigarette, took a puff of it and exhaled and introduced himself with his back facing me. “I’m Sanji the chef of this crew and one of the best, my dream is to find the “All Blue” a sea where all types of fish are found.” A dark haired woman then stepped forward and began to speak, “Hello, My name is Nico Robin. You may simply call me Robin if you wish; I am an archeologist and my dream is to discover the true history of the world. You said you were a Sea Witch correct? Quite a rare and powerful civilization that once roamed this world freely, but were hunted down by people due to their fear of the type of power the Sea Witches possessed, it would be great if we could exchange historical data I would like to know more about the lost people that is are the Sea Witches.” She could tell me more about my people, my father never really went into depth about the history of Sea Witches, so it would be great to learn more about my culture. “I would love to exchange any historical facts about the Sea Witches, although I doubt I can be of any help to be sincerely honest.” Robin simply gave me a warm smile and didn’t say a word, it wasn't like she needed to say anything, her smile was enough to reassure me that whatever information I had to offer would be more than enough. I giant metal man then approaches me, he looks kinda intimidating, but after he spoke he didn’t seem so scary, “Welcome to the Thousand Sunny! I’m Franky a cyborg, my dream is to build a ship that can sail through the entirety of the Grand Line!” The Grand Line was known to be a place where only the toughest of pirates and sailors could sail through its treacherous seas. Finally, a very large skeleton with an afro approached me, shockingly enough he didn’t really frighten me. Instead he looked a bit care free and silly. “They call me Brook! YOHOHO! It’s nice to “meat” you, although I’m all bones! My dream is to be reunited with an old crewmate of mine, that’s all.” They all have such wonderful and ambitious dreams, but when I think about myself I often think what my dream is. What is my goal in life? I don’t even think I had a dream or ambition when I was child back when I father was alive. I wonder if someone being here on this ship with these people is okay, would I be holding them back? I wonder. “Oi Moss head.” Sanji called out, “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself to Kaito?” The green haired man was sitting against a barrel half asleep. He slowly opened his right eye and looked at me, “The names Zoro.” he then closed his eye and continued to fall asleep. “OI!” Sanji shouted, “What kind of half ass introduction was that?!” Zoro then immediately opened both his eyes and glared at Sanji, “The hell you say to me Shitty Cook?” Sanji then jumped in the air sending a flying kick towards Zoro to which he dodged with ease, and started to return the favor and fight back, “Bring it on curly brow!” Zoro shouted, “Try not to hurt yourself Moss Head!” Sanji replied back violently, they both began brawling.

I felt uncomfortable that the fact Zoro and Sanji were fighting because of me, I mean I didn’t really expect everyone to give me a full introduction when they don’t even know anything about me. As they continue their brawling I simply couldn’t just stand there and watch them potentially seriously hurt themselves over a sill thing like this, but more importantly “why isn’t anybody doing anything?” I thought to myself, I got the nerve to rush towards both Zoro and Sanji “Guy! Guys! Please stop fighting! Its not that serious Sanji its fine!” but non of them would listen to me, there were too preoccupied with their little duel. I got closer to try and get in between them to stop this nonsense when out of nowhere Nami shouted “Kaito wait! Don’t get too close to them its dangerous!” but it was too late, Sanji had launched a roundhouse kick towards Zoro’s head, but at the last minute Zoro dodged it, but hitting me directly instead. “Oh shit!” Sanji shouted in concern, the sheer power of the kick was so powerful that it sent my entire body flying towards the ship’s foremast headfirst. I heard and most definitely my head crack as it made impact with the foremast, as /I laid there on the floor barley able to keep my eyes open I hear Zoro yelling out, “You idiot! Look at what you’ve done! What if Kaito is seriously hurt!?” Why was he showing so much concern towards me? I genuinely though he just didn’t like me, I didn’t exactly make a good first impression on him due me basically groping his gid like pectorals and calling him bara of all things, but from all the chaos I notice form the corner of my eye as my vision was starting to get hazy, I see my father’s pocket watch. It must have fell out of my pocket form the impact of Sanji’s kick. I try to reach out to grab it, but my body simply wouldn't move, my head was killing me, and I felt something warm drip down from the back of my head. I must be bleeding from the collision my skull made with the foremast of the ship. “Oi! Stay with me you hear! Don’t go dying on me!” shouted Zoro. It was hard to hear what the others were saying, it was already hard enough to focus on one person’s voice. I then suddenly feel my body being lifting from the floor and the feeling is familiar, it is as if I have been in these arms before. My vision is too hazy to figure out who is carrying me, but I see the slightest shade of green and I know exactly who it is. “Zoro…” I whispered, though he never really said much when he introduced himself to me, he still went after me and took me into his arms, but the question is why? Why would he even do this? I know that it probably doesn't mean anything, he’s just being nice, or precautious over me, but literally anyone could have lifted me from the floor, but out of everyone, it was him. Zoro looked at as I whispered his name, I couldn’t tell what kind of look he had on his face, but hearing his voice saying to me, “Everything is going to be fine, Chopper will fix you up and I’ll show that Shitty Cook a thing or two for what he did.” I wanted to laugh at his response, I wanted to thank him for the reassurance, and thank him for his concern at that very moment, but a sudden wave a fatigue and drowsiness started to come over me and my eye lids started to feel heavy, and the sounds surrounding me started to so muffled and just like earlier I am engulfed by darkness once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do feel so worried and concerned all of a sudden?” I thought to myself as I rushed over to Kaito’s motionless body. It wasn’t like he was going to die, but seeing his body be surrounded by blood although it wasn’t an alarming amount flipped a switch in me, and I didn’t know why. Naturally if anyone would get hurt by trying to get in between a fight between the me and the Shitty Cook, I wouldn't think much of it and simply criticize of how much of an idiot they would have to been to stick their nose in a fight they have no business in to begin with. However, this was not the case. Seeing Kaito on the floor motionless bleeding almost frightened me even, as if I was going to lose him, but why would I even start to feel this way towards him if I just met him? I don’t even know much about him to begin with, but all I knew at that time that I wanted to be the one to lift him from the floor, to reassure him that he would be okay, that he was safe in my arms, and my arms alone. I gently carried him from the floor, he was so light, he felt so frail that was I afraid that I would hurt him. “Zoro!” Chopper called out, “Take him to my infirmary so I can treat him quickly!” I obey the little reindeer and head straight for the infirmary and lay him gently onto the medical table so that chopper and examine and treat him properly. “Thank you Zoro.” Chopper said to me, “You can count on me, I’ll take it from here.” I smiled at the little reindeer and patted his head gently, “I know you will.” and exit the infirmary leaving chopper to start treating Kaito immediately. As I walk out of the infirmary I immediately get socked from behind the head by a familiar annoying woman, as I was about to curse at her demanding why I’m the one getting hit when I see the Shitty Cook on the floor with a lump of the size of a melon on top of his head, meaning that he already got scolded by Nami already. “What on earth were you two thinking?!” she shouted at the both of us, “Although it is natural for any of us to stay out of both of your ways when it comes to another one of the pointless and barbaric brawls, but that does not mean everyone else will get that! Now look!” She pointed towards the direction of Chopper’s infirmary, “First Luffy drags this poor guy into his mess with the Marines practically forcing him to leave his home island to avoid getting captured and prosecuted for being associated with him to begin with, and now he’s in the infirmary all because you two idiots don’t know how to behave!” She pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I’m so sorry Nami-swan! It won’t happen ever again.” Sanji shouted out while bowing his head onto the floor apologetically . You could practically see the hearts in his eyes, probably not hearing a word she was even saying, most likely having perverted thoughts or something, I could never really understand him most of the time.

As Nami was scolding us I immediately notice Chopper exit the infirmary and rush towards him. “Hey you idiot!” Nami shouted “I’m not done talking to you!” I ignore everything she says and run towards Chopper, clearly not showing any signs of concern or worriedness or anything like that. “So how he is?” I ask the small reindeer, “No need to worry,” he responded “Kaito will be just fine. There were no fatal injuries, but he did receive a small fracture in skull which caused the bleeding. I cannot say for sure whether he has a concussion or not, but in the meantime I gave him a small sedative so he could properly rest, he should be awake in about an hour or so if we let him rest thoroughly.” I let out a long breath of relief, I knew Chopper would be able to take care of him properly, but I still felt restless about the fact that Katio could have been seriously injured because of me or whether it was partially because of me. “Hmm?” a familiarly annoying voice said closely to my ear. “Ya know Zoro if I’m not mistaken here it sure looks and sounds like as if you were really worried about our new guest Kaito here hmm?” I brushed off her ridiculous comment by clicking my tongue and turned the other way, but I suddenly felt my face and ears getting a bit warmer and warmer was I getting a fever? “Are you feeling okay Zoro?!” Chopper exclaimed with concern, “You don’t look so good, you’re face is starting to turn red all of a sudden, do you perhaps have a fever?” When Chopper mentioned that my face was slightly red. That’s when Nami directed all of her attention towards me “Oh?!” she exclaimed a little too excitedly. “You’re totally blushing!” I look back at here with a scowl, but my face just felt even hotter and hotter, it felt as if my face was on fire “Ha?!” I questioned. “Me? Blushing? Give me a break! I was uh… you know… just worried about the guy that’s all, its not like I like him or anything!” I said to her. She simply looked at me giving me a devilish smirk, as if she was gonna bring up that ridiculous “debt” I had with her, “I never said you liked him, but now that you mention it, it does seem clear to me that you might have feelings for Kaito don’t you?” It was times like this where I wish I could simply just walk off and get lost, but in this case I was trapped on a ship, with a nosy redheaded she-devil, a pervy cook, a pathological liar/coward, a cyborg man, a pervy skeleton, an ominous archeologist, and an idiot rubber man for a captain. Then again, its not like I’m perfect either. We all got out quirks here and that’s what just makes this crew work, but me having feelings? In this case more than friends, romantic pervy feelings towards a complete stranger? A beautiful blue eyed one second equally as beautiful brown eyes the next? “Well… I just answered my own question.” I thought to myself. I finally answer Nami’s question by blurting out, “And what if I do huh?! Am I not allowed to have those kind of feelings towards a man? Who I care about is my business and my busi-” before I could finish what I was says Nami immediately interrupted me by waving her hands in front of my face “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” she yelled out. “I never said it was wrong for you to have romantic feelings towards another man, nor do I have any objection towards it in the first place. As long as the love that two people, regardless of who they are serious and pure, then that’s more than good enough for me!” There was silence on the ship for a few seconds after Nami’s short speech, but then Sanji interjected to say a few words as well, “Well I’m glad it turned out this way for my sake and the sake for the beautiful women on this ship, although Kaito is indeed a beautiful person not going to deny that.” Chopper simply looked puzzled like a child not knowing what was going on, but also decided to share what was on his mind, “I don’t know what’s going on, but as long no is sick then I’m happy!” The three of then started laughing, the Chopper joined in on the laughter shorty after. “So?” Nami asked, “Are you gonna tell Katio how you feel?” I looked at the infirmary door and a few seconds and replied, “Later. I’ll let him get some rest first; its been a long day.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“aito…” I voice calls out. “Kaito… get up son. Its time for you to get up.” I open my eyes and I am no longer in the ship anymore, in fact back on the island and back in my own home. “This, this is impossible.” I whisper to myself, there was no way I could be back in my old home since it was burned down years ago when I was a little boy. I walk around in the what I thought to be an empty home, but seeing my father sitting right at the small round dinner table where we used to have all of our meals together and where he would watch him carefully make his herbal medications. “Dad…” I whisper to myself in disbelief, but he was right there, right there in front of me before my very eyes. Without even knowing or realizing it my legs started walking on their own towards him, “Dad!” I exclaimed while I was running towards him “Daddy!” My father stands from his chair opening his arms to receive me in a bearhug. “You’ve gotten so big…” my father says to me. I soon begin to feel a huge wave of sadness pass over me and my eyes begin to become to be filled with tears and I start sobbing uncontrollably against my father’s chest, ashamed of what I have become after his death, a good for nothing thief pickpocketing left and right no matter where I went; I wasn't proud at the man I had become, but I sincerely saw no other option for me but to pick the path of a thief. As I was sobbing I felt my father’s hand rub my back ever so gently, trying to get me to stop crying like I was small boy. “Shh” he hushed. “There is no need for you to cry now my darling son.” God how I had missed his voice, his warm hugs. “I’m so sorry dad…” I said to him. He stopped rubbing my back and pushed me back and looked at me confusingly. “Sorry? Sorry for what? You haven’t done anything wrong Kaito.” I know he was just saying that so that I wouldn't feel bad, but I know that he knew what I had to do to get by. “I did awful things dad… I stole from others. I-I became nothing but a thief. I know you must be ashamed of me.” I can’t even look at him in the eyes anymore, as more tears kept streaming from my eyes my father lifted my chin up forcing me to face him and wiped my tears away. “I could never be ashamed of you Kaito, and I know you did what you had to do to get by. My only regret was to leave you all alone at such a young age, if anyone should feel ashamed it should be me.” I was at disbelief at what my father had said to me, it almost even made me a bit angry, “I was never alone!” I yelled at him. “Sure it was hard for me to get by without you, but you were always by my side in my heart and you still are to this day!” Now my father was the one with teary eyes as he looked at me softly and smiled and pulled me closely for a hug once more. “I know you won’t be alone anymore.” he said to me, “You’re are now surrounded by a wonderful group of people, and I can just tell they all have big hearts and are filled with nothing but love.” I chuckled at my dad’s words, “I haven't known them long you know.” I said back to him, “Yes I know, but never question a parent’s instinct, a good father like me knows exactly what he's talking about!” he said proudly. “Also,” he adds on. “I can tell you have a little crush on the green haired lad you crashed into, he seems quite the character! haha!” I immediately turn red from embarrassment, I can’t believe my dad was already talking about my love life from beyond the grave! “D-DAD!” I said shockingly, “What are you talking about!? I just met the guy! Plus I don’t think he even likes me to begin with.” I pout. My father laughs at my reaction and statement and squeezes me tighter pushing our faces side by side together. “Haha! You should see how red you look Kaito!” He laughed, “But seriously, don’t sell yourself too short, I mean you are my son after all, and you did inherit my dashing good looks if I do say so myself.” My father said to me proudly and confidently. “Also, I’m sure he’s just playing hard to get, don’t let that guy get away from you Kaito! A father knows best!” I can’t believe my dad was giving me a lecture on love right now, but as he was giving me a love lecture I notice everything in the house including my father began to fade away. My father began to look at himself noticing himself fading and said, “I guess its time for us to say our goodbyes huh?” I didn’t want to say goodbye to him, but I knew this moment wouldn't last forever, “I guess we do.” I smiled at him. I didn’t want to cry in front of him anymore, I wanted the last thing for my father to look at was my smiling. “Kaito…” my father said, “I want you to know how much I love you, and how proud I am of you. Keep on living. For the both of us.” I try not to cry but tears start to fall from my face, I keep on smiling, “I love you too dad! And I promise I’ll keep on living for the both of us!” I say to him for the last time. My father says nothing but smiles at me, but says a few last words before completely fading. “Oh before I forget! You need to work on your water manipulation skills more! You’re getting rusty!” and with that I laugh and my dad and the house surrounding us is gone and I begin to wake up, and the first thing I see is Zoro’s leaning into mine, inches away from my lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s been almost three hours already…” I thought to myself while I was sitting outside the by the door of Chopper’s infirmary. Chopper did say that he gave Kaito a light sedative, but shouldn't have Kaito have woken up by now? I’m not saying that I’m questioning Chopper’s work, but I am starting to worry on why Kaito hasn't woken up from his slumber yet. I finally get up, tired of waiting and sitting around twiddling my thumbs and barge into Chopper’s infirmary. Chopper shocked but mostly scared by door swinging violently open by a very inpatient Zoro, “Z-Zoro!?” the reindeer yelled, “You can’t just barge in here, Kaito is still resting over here.” He points at a slumbering Kaito laying in bed peacefully. “You said he would be out for about an hour and not its been almost three!” I shouted, “Zoro please lower your voice.” the reindeer pleaded, “I know you’re worried. So am I, but there isn’t much I can do right now. The only thing is to let him rest for as long as he needs and simply wait until he wakes up.” Chopper was right, I should’ve at least entered the room more peacefully and not have lost my cool, and I also know Chopper is doing everything he can for Kaito. If anyone on this ship knows medicine, its Chopper.” I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and scratch the back of my head and bow at Chopper apologetically. “You’re right…” I said to him, “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have barged in and yelled. I was just… I’m just worried why he hasn't woken up yet. Were his injuries that bad?” I asked Chopper. “Not really no. I mean beside from the head injuries he received from Sanji’s kick and from the head first impact with the ship’s foremast, which probably caused the most damage since it was clear Sanji did not put everything into that kick of his, Kaito should have at least woken up by now.” I look at Kaito, his body just laying there sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. “Would it be okay if I sat next to him? I promise I won’t disturb his rest and or make any loud noises.” I promised to Chopper. The reindeer had to think about it for a while, but also taking the swordsman’s worried feelings into consideration. “Very well.” he sighed in defeat, “As long as you promise to just to sit there, then I will allow it.” I grinned at the blue nosed reindeer and patted his gently.

I walk over to Kaito’s bedside while also bringing a chair with me to sit in. As I’m sitting looking at his sleeping figure I notice the white strand of hair on his head. “Did he always have that?” I whispered I brush the silver strand of hair behind of ear gently so I wouldn’t disturb him. He had such fair and smooth skin, there was so much I didn’t know about him, but by simply looking at him I felt like I have already known him a lifetime and more. I notice a pocket watch laying next to him, “Did he have this pocket watch when he got on board?” I asked Chopper. “Hmm? Oh yes, Robin had found it laying on the floor and asked around if it had belonged to anyone but it didn’t so she logically assumed it was Kaito’s since it was near the foremast where he first impacted against.” Chopper explained. I took the pocket watch in my hand and took a closer look at it. It didn’t look quite valuable, but it did have a particularly pretty gem in the center, the color of the gemstone reminded me of the ocean, but at the same time it also reminded me of Kaito’s mysterious eyes. When I first made eye contact with I knew for a fact they were the prettiest shade of blue for once second and then a still even beautiful brown the next. It might sound crazy, but I know what I saw. As I stopped looking at the pocket watch and put it down besides Kaito Chopper spoke. “Y’know I remember reading a book once about a prince waking up his lover with a kiss, it might sound crazy, and unscientific but it might just work.” I get flustered and feel my face getting hotter by Chopper’s ridiculous statement. “I-isn't that from a kiddie fairytale or something?” I embarrassedly asked him. “Yes, but I also hear from Sanji one time that love is great medicine apparently, so I had figured why not you kiss Kaito to see if he wakes up.” The reindeer calmly responded back. “M-me k-kiss Kaito?” I thought to myself as I looked at his sleeping body. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to kiss him, but I as at least hoping my first kiss with him for him to be at least awake, plus the thought of that pervy cook telling such nonsense to Chopper made me start to think maybe I should keep a closer eye on him. He may be a hell of a doctor, but he's still a kid through and through, and I liked that innocence of his and I didn’t want that innocence to be destroyed by that Shitty Cook’s perverted thoughts. “I-I though you were a man of science?” I loudly whispered “Y-you don’t really believe in what that perverted cook said do you?” I asked the small reindeer embarrassedly. “Well we have seen stranger things happen before our eyes.” Chopper replied.

I turned towards Kaito’s sleeping body thinking about Chopper’s idea, I mean it is true that we have seen and witnessed stranger things, but could such a things like a measly kiss really wake Kaito up? He has been out for a while now and I’m starting to get a little worried and impatient. As I was further thinking the situation at hand someone knocks on the door causing both me and Chopper to turn our heads towards the direction towards the door to reveal Sanji peering his head in. “Oi Chopper, Luffy and Usopp were looking for you. Something about a cool looking bug or something they caught. They wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go see it.” There were sparkles in Choppers eyes, although he is a serious doctor he is still a little kid at heart. “I’ll be right out!” Chopper shouted excitedly while also immediately covering his mouth realizing he reacted too loudly looking at Kaito making sure he didn’t disturb his slumber. Chopper then quickly, but also quietly rushes out of the infirmary. Sanji however does not leave the room and just stands there looking at me and Kaito, not saying a word. The whole atmosphere within the room was already feeling awkward with the uncomfortable silence. Sanji takes small puff from his cigarette before speaking, “He’ll be alright you know?” the Shitty Cook said. “O-of course I know that…” I said to him while turning over to Kaito gently caressing his cheek. His skin was so soft. “I’m just. I’m just worried…” I keep my eyes on Kaito while still keeping the conversation with. Sanji looks at Zoro with a sad and a guilty look on his face remembering that he was the one who had put Kaito in this situation to begin with. “Truth be told…” said Sanji, “Luffy and Usopp were not looking Chopper, and there was not bug. I was actually hoping Kaito would be awake by now so I could properly apologize to him, but now seeing him there still not awake makes me feel like a total piece of shit.” Although I would agree that it is his fault that Kaito is in the situation to begin with, but I’m not exactly innocent either… if I wasn't so damn stubborn and cold towards him and just introduce myself like everyone else. “Its not entirely your fault either…” I said to Sanji, “Yeah I know. When did I say it wasn’t also your fault you idiot Moss Head.” he replied flatly. You would think he could at least sympathize with me and not try to piss me off, but I had to keep my cool for Kaito. “Right…” I sighed.

“If he wakes up let me know got it?” said Sanji. “I want to know what Kaito’s favorite dish is so I can off it to him as an apology for putting him in the infirmary.” I chuckled lightly under my breath in response, “Heh. Yeah sure.” And with that the Shitty Cook leaves the infirmary only leaving me and Kaito alone together, together with the thought of wanting to kiss his sleeping body in order to awaken him from his slumber. Now with the thought of kissing Kaito stuck in my head, but what if Chopper and that Perverted Cook were right? Maybe some of those kiddie fairytales aren’t just stories. I just hope Kaito doesn't get upset. I lean my body over Kaito’s sleeping body, I gently caress his cheek and notice a single tear falling from his face. I gently wipe it away and inch my face closer to his, good thing I can’t see how nervous I am right now because I feel like my body is trembling like a leaf. As I was fighting through my nerves I closed my eyes and draw my face closer and closer anticipating the feel of his beautiful lips to which I imagine are as soft as his soft and fair skin. I was inches away from kiss Kaito until I heard a newly, but yet familiar voice. “Uhm… Z-Zoro?” said a very flustered and confused Kaito. I slowly open both of my eyes to see a blushing Kaito underneath me instead of a sleeping one. “I-I u-uhm…” I managed to mumble, my face fell so hot and I just felt so embarrassed, what would he think of me now? Probably some sort of pervert like that damn cook. I clicked my tongue and managed to say out a few words to him. “W-well its about damn time you woke up!” I said as I was sitting back properly in my chair crossing my arms. My face still felt hot which made me feel embarrassed, and the feeling of being embarrassed just made my face feel even hotter. “How long were you planning on sleeping anyways? You really had me worried there, you should really apologize for stressing me out you know.” I opened one eye looking at Kaito’s reaction to find him softly laughing, he had such a beautiful smile. I was mesmerized on how someone could have such a beautiful smile, the hue of my cheeks must have turned even redder as I felt my face was practically on fire at this point. “I’m sorry for worrying you Zoro.” said Kaito. “I’ll take in your feelings into consideration more.” I look away quickly clearing my throat, but afterwards I immediately hear Kaito rustling around in the bed, “Is everything okay?” I ask him. “M-my pocket watch…” his voice sounded scared and frail. I turn to him immediately, the shear look of fear and sadness upon his face was like a being stabbed thousand times, I don’t want to ever see him sad nor scared ever again. Then I suddenly remember where I put the pocket watch Kaito must be talking about, I reach out to the side of the bed and grab a hold of the pocket watch and gently tap his shoulder “Is this what you’re looking for?” I asked Kaito. The look on his face when he saw me holding the pocket watch did a complete 180 degree shift. “Y-yes!” he chimed, “Where was it? I usually have on my at all time.” said Kaito. “Robin found it on the deck floor near the foremast of the ship where you striked your head onto. It didn’t belong to anyone, so she assumed it was yours.” Kaito held onto the pocket watch close to him tightly and smiled, “I need to thank her for finding it then.” he said. “You know I’m the one who kept your pocket watch. Where's my thanks?” I crossed my arms and sulked. Kaito chuckled in response which made me further blush. “You’re right.” said Kaito, he leaned forward gently pulled my face and gently planted a kiss on my cheek. “Thank you Zoro.”

I was without words right now, he just kissed me. My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it could burst out of my chest. “O-oi!” I stuttered, “What was that for?!” Kaito looked at me fondly and chuckled, “It was a thank you kiss of course. What else would it be?” How could he just say that so effortlessly like that? “W-well you shouldn’t just be kissing other people left and right without a waring first.” I said panickily, “Should I only be reserving my kisses for you then?” Kaito quickly shot back, “That’s right!” I said without thinking. Before I could process what I had just said I turn to Kaito to only find him brightly blushing. “There is no point in waiting, I need to know if he likes me the same way I like him.” I thought to myself. “Oi Kaito…” I take his hand and gently rub the back of his hand. “I need to tell you something…” Kaito turns to me the same blushing look on his face. “W-what is it Zoro?” Asked a very flustered Kaito. “I’m going to be straight forward with you here… the reason why I was leaning over you while you were sleeping is because I had heard from Chopper that he had heard that someone who was in a deep slumber could be awaken by a kiss, so I thought if I kissed you, you would wake up, but it was a bit silly of me to think something from a fairytale could be true.” Kaito smiled and put his free hand on top of mine squeezing it gently, “I don’t think it was silly.” said Kaito, “In fact… I thought it was sweet, and maybe a bit romantic if I do say so myself.” Romantic? I never really thought about being romantic. I just wanted Kaito to wake up… Well I also just wanted to kiss him too, but I didn’t want to sound perverted either. “Well, to be honest, I actually say something else to you, and ask you something as well.” Kaito tilted his head in confusion, “Hmm? What it is Zoro?” I gently brush the silver strand of his hair behind his ear and place my hand on his cheek. “I want be upfront with my feelings with you.” Kaito looked even more confused, “Feelings?” He asked. I nodded at his question, “I like you Kaito…” I said to him, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did, did I just hear that right?” I thought to myself “Zoro just confessed his feelings for me? What on earth could he possibly see in me anyways? I’m nothing but a thief after all…” I look down and frown, though I am happy that me and Zoro’s feelings seem to be mutual, but was he really sure that he loved me? “Kaito?” Zoro worriedly asked me, “What is it? What’s wrong?” he lifted chin up to look at me in the eyes. Although Zoro looks serious and a bit intimidating at times, he had the most kindest eyes I have ever seen, the expression on his face was a worried look, yet it was a soft, kind and inviting look, an expression that that said he was here for me no matter what. “Are, are you sure that you’re in love with someone like me?” Zoro was confused by my question and tilted his head in response to his confusion. “Someone like you?” he asked. I nodded trying not to keep eye contact with him, but it was impossible with his hand caressing my cheek ever so gently. “I’m nothing but a thief Zoro… can you really be certain that you love someone like me?” When Zoro heard me say that to him the expression on his face drastically changed, it was as if he was a bit angry. “You know you should really have more confidence in yourself, and so what if you’re a thief?! That doesn’t determine who you are as a person alone!” He takes his hand away from my cheek and puts both arms on my shoulder squeezing me gently, “I’m sure you did what you did only to survive, and no one here blames you for any of that! Especially me.” He might not talk all that much, but when he does he sure does have a way with words. “Zoro…” before I was able to say anything further, Zoro cuts me off and places his right hand on my cheek once more gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. “Hey Kaito?” Zoro sheepishly asked me. “Y-yes?” I replied just as shy. “C-Can I…” Zoro cleared his throat, “Can I kiss you?” I look up at Zoro in shock that he would even ask such a thing from me, and notice Zoro’s cheeks had turned a bright red when he asked me that question. I nodded a little bit too quickly in response to Zoro’s question, there was no hesitation in my answer because deep down I really wanted Zoro to kiss me more than ever, to have him embrace me with his body and soul. With my consent Zoro begins to lean forward closing his eyes, I was so nervous I was practically shaking. Zoro then opens his eyes in concern gently pressing his forehead against mine. “Are you okay?” he asked me in a concerned tone. “I can wait if you’re too nervous right now.” I shook my head in response, “N-No its fine, its just that…” I was almost too embarrassed to finish my sentence, but gathered enough courage to say, “I’ve never kissed anyone before…” Zoro’s eyes widened with my words, it was almost as if he was happy. “So… you’re saying that I’m your first?” Zoro asked, with a smile on his face. He was like a happy puppy, and if he had a tail I’m more than sure it would be wagging like crazy right now. “Y-Yes…” I said to him. Zoro then out of nowhere plants a kiss on my cheek, this had taken my by surprise because I truly did not expect for Zoro to just kiss me out of blue like that. “That makes me really happy y’know that?” he said gleefully, “I really don’t like thinking about another man having kissed or embrace you before, but now with you basically saying I’ll be you’re first man, makes me the happiest man in the world right now.” Before I could reply to Zoro the next thing I knew Zoro had pressed his lips against mine. 

My eyes widen in shock because he really didn’t give me a heads up, but there is not point in thinking or fighting against it, I get swept with motion and deepen the kiss between Zoro and I. His lips were so soft that my mind was going blank, time felt like it was at a standstill and we were the only two people on the planet now. As me made out Zoro then slips his tongue in my mouth eagerly tasting every inch my mouth, his tongue was so warm, the sensation of our tongues dancing with each other in our mouths started to arouse me further as I felt my member getting harder and pushing against the fabric of my pants. “Mmm… Z-Zoro…” I manage to say in between our makeout session. “Mmm…?” Zoro doesn't really give much a response back as he is too busy devouring my face. Though it is clear that neither of us have any experience in the kissing department, it does not discourage nor does it stop Zoro from going all out. Zoro simply goes with the flow and does what feels right, but not only for himself, but for me also. Zoro gently nibbles my bottom lip and licks my chin upward and around the outside my mouth and slithers his hot wet tongue into my mouth once more and heavily kisses me, holding me tightly making sure I don’t disappear. “Z-Zoro… w-wait… please.” I manage to say. Zoro immediately stops and pulls away from me with a concern and embarrassed look on his face. “S-Sorry.” The swordsman stuttered, “Am I being too rough?” he asked me. “N-No.” I reassured him. “I-Its just that… What if someone walks in on us making out right now?” I asked sheepishly. Zoro gave me a devilish smirk and gently bit my neck, “Don’t worry…” the swordsman said as he was licking my neck, the feeling of his tongue traveling up and down my neck as if he wanted to devour me was making my body feel hotter and hotter. A sound of utter pleasure escapes my mouth, “A-Ah! T-That’s not fair Zoro…” I say to the hungry swordsman. “Just let yourself go Kaito…” Zoro erotically whispered to me as he nibbled my left ear, “Let me embrace you… right here and now.” There was no sense in fighting it any longer because I too wanted Zoro to embrace and to take me right here and now. I am sure it would cause some sort of scandal on the ship, but as long as I had Zoro with me, I’ll be more than willing to face anything knowing he was mine and I was his. “F-Fine.” I said to him “But make sure you don’t make too much noise got it?” I asked him. Zoro simply chuckles in response and gives me a sweet peck on the lips, “I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll try.” Zoro said devilishly and with that Zoro pounced onto the bed pinning me down gently and began kissing my neck while also unbuttoning my shirt. “S-Someone seems a bit eager.” I said jokingly. Zoro clicks his tongue and starts to lick down from my neck towards my now exposed chest. I moan from utter euphoric pleasure from the feeling of Zoro’s velvety tongue against my chest as he was mainly focusing on my nipples and gently biting the bud of my nipple causing my to moan loudly. I tried to cover my mouth, but sound from the sheer pleasure of my voice echoed through the room, which seemed to turn on Zoro even more due to the fact he kept biting and pinching my nipples to get me to moan for him again. “Heh, looks like you’re quite sensitive here.” Said a very horny Zoro, “Do you often play with your nipples often while you touch yourself Kaito?” My face feels as if it is on fire from Zoro’s bold question, “Just few minutes ago he was all flustered and shy when asking if he could kiss me, how can he just ask me something like so effortlessly?” I thought to myself, “Y-you dummy!” I whispered loudly, “You can’t just ask something so embarrassing!” Zoro chuckled and brought his face towards mine and deeply kissed me apologetically, “Mmm, sorry Kaito.” Zoro said while moaning into the kiss. His lips then traveled from my lips to my neck and then towards my right ear and whispered, “Can you forgive me?” How could I not forgive him? I pull him away from nibbling my ear and slithered my own tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply and passionately to which caught Zoro by surprise but later followed along as he his hand were now traveling downwards my navel and started to unbutton my pants. “Why am I the only being stripped of their clothes here?” I asked the swordsman, “I don’t think it would be very fair if only one of us were naked don’t you think?” 

Zoro’s face turned a bright red in response to my question, “R-Right!” he said, “I guess I sorta got carried away didn’t I?” With that Zoro then began to strip the pieces of his clothing off one by one in a seductive manner, I do not know whether he was doing it on purpose or not, but regardless, Zoro was in fact the most gorgeous man I have ever seen my entire life. His entire body looked like as if they were sculpted by Gods themselves, his chiseled rock hard abs were absolutely hypnotizing, his enormously plump and perfect pectorals and perky nipples looked like they were begging to be sucked on. As I was admiring the upper half of Zoro’s incredible body my eyes travel downwards and notice the absolute enormous serpent of a cock Zoro had, the very hardness of his piercing cock looked like as if it could drill through diamonds, the throbbing of his veins upon his girthy manhood only demonstrated how eager Zoro was and how sex hungry he was. I slowly sit up bringing my face towards his beautiful pecs and start sucking on his perfect chest and biting the buds of his ever so perky nipples. Zoro moaned as my tongue and free hand were playing his nipples. “I guess I’m not the only one whose sensitive here either huh?” I say playfully as I resumed sucking and biting onto Zoro’s firm and broad chest. “Y-you little tease.” Zoro moaned out. My mouth then starts to crave something more, I kiss Zoro’s chest once more and travel down to kissing his abdomen, his hips, his inner thigh which was equally as firm and chiseled, and kiss the base of his rock hard cock. Zoro both verbally and physically flinched from euphoric pleasure and started to dig his hands onto the fabric of the sheets of the bed attempting to restraining himself a bit. I could tell Zoro had yet to shower do the fact that his thick cock let out such a thick and musky aroma that made me even more hornier than ever. “The smell of your dirty cock turns me on so much Zoro~” I say teasingly. Zoro clicked his tongue in response, “You’re more of a sly fox than a sea witch ya’know that?” I hummed in agreement to the flustered swordsman’s statement and started to lick at the tip of his cock, by simply licking the tip caused Zoro to produce an abnormally large amount of precum from his long thick manhood. I wanted to savor every last drop of his cocks transparent liquid and began to take in Zoro’s cock into my mouth slowly while also savoring and enjoying the very musky and salty flavor from his unwashed cock. Zoro groaned from pleasure as I was slowly taking in his deliciously large cock into my mouth. “Y-Your mouth feels so good Kaito…” said Zoro, “It feels so hot inside your mouth.” Zoro’s praise only encouraged me to please him even further and I began to bop up and down his huge member, teasing the tip of his cock with my tongue and kissing it. The amount of precum that was being produced by Zoro was astonishing, precum was flowing out from his manhood like a roaring river, showing no signs of ever stopping. Not that I complained about it since the taste alone of Zoro’s hot thick cock was so savory that it made me ignore how sore my mouth was becoming. I wanted to make Zoro feel even better, so I then used one of my free hands and began to fondle his large heavy balls which caused for him to throw his head back in absolute pleasure. “Ngh! Kaito!” Zoro groaned, “I-If you keep fondling down there I-I’m gonna-” But before Zoro could finish his sentence, his balls began to rise and he shot his hot thick cum in my mouth. I immediately out of pure instinct swallowed his hot milk, but just like his precum there seemed to be no end to him stopping shooting out cum which then made me start to choke and pull back leaving my face wide open for Zoro to shoot out his hot cum onto my face and chest. In the very heat of the moment Zoro took my face and pulled it towards him for a hungry kiss, sliding his tongue in my mouth tasting every part of it, disregarding the fact that I had just swallowed his cum a few seconds ago. “I hope you still got stamina left in you, cause now its my turn to pleasure you.” said the hungry swordsman as he licked every drop his cum on my face and kissed me passionately.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He sure knows how to get me all riled up, and to think that I’m his first just makes me want to keep him all to myself and devour him even more.” I thought to myself as I raised Kaito’s hips up spreading his ass to reveal his nice pulsing hole that looked like it was begging to take in my cock. But before I wanted to shove in my cock in him, I wanted to eat that nice pink hole of his, I pull his legs upwards and start to lick his hole. “Z-Zoro!” said a very flustered Kaito, “Where do you think you’re licking? It’s dirty down there!” I chuckled at his statement and continued to eat him out, “Says the guy who was slobbering and taking in my unwashed cock. Besides, you’re hole isn’t dirty at all, in fact, its pretty tasty.” I smirk devilishly at him which caused Kaito’s face to turn a bright red. “D-Don’t go saying such things all of sudden you dummy!” he embarrassedly exclaimed. The expression on his face is so cute it drives me crazy, I continued to eat out his hole and slithered my tongue inside his walls; the inside of him as so warm and tasted so good that the sheer sound his moans was making my mind go blank, I could eat his ass for hours and not get tired of it. As I continued to lick his hole I then used my free hand to stoke his cock up and down teasing him the same way he teased me earlier, I massaged the tip of his cock with my thumb feeling the precum being produced from his cock layering his tip entirely. I then begin to use his precum as a lubricant and stoke his member up and down making hot squelching sounds that really started to turn me on. As I was stroking his cock I notice Kaito’s toes starting to curl signifying he was about to climax; I immediately stop stoking him to prevent him form cumming and kiss his left leg which was resting on my shoulder ever so tenderly and trace my kisses towards his ankles and begin licking his foot. “Z-Zoro!” Kaito said almost bursting into a laugh, “Haha! That’s ticklish!” I chuckled at his cute laugh and continued to devour his foot, but slowly. I wanted Kaito to adapt in addition to me simply wanting to savor the taste of his erotic body including his beautiful feet. As I continued to lick Kaito’s foot and suck on his toes his body began to relax more and he began to moan in pleasure. “You adapt quickly Kaito…” I said to him as I was licking the base of his foot maintaining eye contact with him. Which made even more precum ooze from his twitching and throbbing cock. “Z-Zoro…” said a very flustered Kaito, “I-I want you inside me.” he spread his own ass revealing to me his pulsing pink hole that looked like it was begging me to ram into. “You got it, let me get a condom first. I’m sure there are some in this infirmary.” I said to Kaito, to which he reluctantly shook his head at me, “Don’t bother.” He said to me, “I want you inside me raw, I want to feel your hard warm cock inside and to shoot your hot cum inside me as well.” I kinda wish he hadn’t gone and said that because now I felt my cock become as hard as ever and felt like I was gonna burst at any given moment. “You better not regret those words Kaito.”

Before I start nearing my member towards Kaito’s hole I begin fingering him to ensure he is fully prepared in taking in my cock entirely, just like the very sensation my tongue felt while entering his hole, I felt the very same warmth on my fingers as they entered inside him. I started off with one finger to get him to gradually get used to the feeling and began pressing on his prostate which caused for his cock to twitch and bounce every time I pressed on it. “Z-Zoro…” said Kaito, “If you keep pressing there I’ll start cumming. I want to cum with your cock inside me, not your finger.” Him begging for my cock almost me lose all control and devour him like an animal in heat, but I bit my lip in order to restrain myself from doing so. “S-Sorry Kaito.” I say to him, “But I need to prepare you a bit more, I don’t want to hurt you nor cause any serious damage towards your body.” He reluctantly nodded at my explanation and allowed to continue my preparation and added a second finger and started to gradually spread his hole open making sure he would be able to take in my cock with a bit more ease. “Mmmm Zoro…” Kaito begged, “Please… I want to feel you inside me now. I’m begging you.” I nodded at Kaito, confirming him that I would do as he asked and give him what he so desperately wanted. I take my rock hard cock on my hand and play with entrance of Kaito’s hole with the tip of my cock before entering inside him. I lean down passionately kiss him, “Just tell me if it hurts okay? I don’t know whether I’ll be able to hold myself back or not.” I warned Kaito, “I will Zoro, now please don’t keep me in suspense any longer, I want to feel you inside me now.” I give him a peck on the lips and begin pressing my cock against the entrance of his hole. Regardless all the preparation of did he still felt tight; I push my cock further against his entrance and manage to get inside him. The sensation of the warmth and tightness of his hole are surreal compared to the sensation I felt with my tongue and fingers as I was preparing him. I felt like I was already going to cum by just being inside him, but I only had almost about half my member inside of him. “You’re insides feel so warm Kaito.” I tell him, “It feels like my cock is melting inside you.” Kaito then moans in absolute pleasure. “Mmm… Zoro, You feel so good, I feel so full with your big hard cock inside me.” I smirk at him, “And that’s only about half of my cock there Kaito.” The young Sea Witch’s face turns red with my response and I begin to push my cock further inside of him. Though there was no rush I just wanted to start moving and start thrusting inside him already. As I was finally able to fit my entire cock inside of Kaito I stop moving to make sure he gets used to me size instead of moving inside him immediately. “Why did you stop Zoro?” asked Kaito. “I just want you to get used to the size of my member, I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” I answered his question. “There's no need for that.” Said Kaito, “You can start moving inside me as much as you want.” I nodded at him with his response and consent and leaned forward once again to kiss him and began to move inside of him slowly. We both moan in pleasure as I start moving inside Kaito watching his cock twitch with every time I thrusted into him probably due to me hitting his prostate with each thrust as more and more precum started to ooze from his hard cock once more. The slick sounds and the squelching my cock made by thrusting inside of him was almost music to my ears and made my body begin to feel hotter and hotter and I started to increase the rhythm and speed of my hips and thrust into Kaito’s tight hole even faster and harder. “A-Ah!” Kaito yelped, “G-Give me a heads up before you start thrusting into me like that.” I chuckled and kissed his forehead apologetically and bite his neck and continue thrusting my cock in and out of him faster and harder. I could feel the heat being produced due to our body heat getting hotter and hotter and notice the droplets of sweat coming from Kaito’s neck and sliding down his chest teasing me to lick and bite his nipples once more. I lick the saltiness from Kaito’s sweat droplets from his neck and travel down to his chest and start sucking and biting at his nipple all while trying to keep the rhythm and speed of my thrusts consistent. “You feel and taste so good Kaito.” I said panting. I continued to ram my cock into Kaito’s tight and hot hole even faster and harder all while using my free hand once more to stroke Kaito’s dripping and hard cock up and down. I could feel the waves of euphoric sensation from Kaito from his hole clenching onto my cock making it difficult for me not to cum within the next few strokes. “I-If you clench on my cock like that I’ll cum before you know it.” I saw to Kaito as I was thrusting into his hole and continuing stoking his twitching cock. Kaito then takes his hand places it behind my head and pulls me forward hungerly kissing me and biting my bottom lip, “C-Cum inside me Zoro…” panted Kaito, “I want you to fill my hole up with your hot milk.” I smirk at the Sea Witch and increase the speed and power of my thrust causing to create loud slapping sounds from my ball slapping against Kaito’s ass as I was ramming into his warm hole. “Mmmm… Y-You got it.” I manage to mutter and slam my cock deep inside Kaito one last time and shoot out my heavy and hot load into him. Nearly at the same time Kaito had also climaxed and started cumming and shot all over himself and me included. We were both covered in strings of pearl like cum from Kaito’s still twitching cock which was now starting to become more limber, while cum was still shooting from my cock forcing me to pull out of Kaito due to the immense pressure of cum that was filling his tight hole. As I pulled out my hot cum started to ooze from out of Kaito’s hole and onto the sheets of the mattress. I laid my entire body on top of Kaito from exhaustion. We were both now out of breath and covered in both sweat and semen not really caring about the how bad the infirmary must have smelled right now, but only cared about the present.

I then rolled off of Kaito’s body assuming he was suffocating from my weight and rolled off to the side and laid next to him, to which Katito immediately rested his head on my chest and hugged me. I was a bit flustered by the gesture, but considering what we just did right now this isn’t so bad. “That. That was amazing Zoro.” Kaito said, I ears felt hot and I felt my cheeks get a bit warm from his words. “It really was.” I said to him. “Thank you for accepting my feelings and letting me be the first and ONLY man to embrace you.” Kaito chuckled at my response and planted a sweet kiss on my lips, “You will always be the only man for me from now on Zoro Roronoa.” I pull him close to me not wanting this moment to ever end nor to ever let him go. “Hey Zoro?” Kaito asked me, “Hmm? What is it Kaito?” I asked him back. “I was wondering, since everyone told me about their goals and dreams, I never really got to hear what your dreams are or what your goal in life is.” Damn, he was right. Right from the beginning I never even told him much about me, just my name and that’s all, and here I am laying in bed naked next to him after literally ramming my dick in his ass and I never told him at the very least what my dream is. “I’m sorry Kaito.” I say to him, “I must looked liked a complete and total jerk when we first met. I was too stubborn that I didn’t even tell you what my dream is like everyone else.” Kaito must have sensed how bad I felt and hugged me tighter reassuring me that it was okay. “You don’t have to apologize for that Zoro.” Kaito said sweetly, “All of that is in the past now, what matters is the present where we currently are.” I plant a kiss on Kaito’s forehead in response to his loving words. “Thank you Katio.” I say to him, “And to answer your question, my dream is to become the world’s greatest swordsman.” Kaito smiled at me when I shared what my dream was, his smile was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. “What about you?” I curiously asked him. “What's your dream Kaito?” Kaito then looked down and frowned a bit, “Well… I never really put much thought into it to be sincerely honest with you Zoro. Most of my life all I have ever known if to be thief, I never really had any ambitions even as a child. However…” said Kaito while lifting his face making eye contact with me. “if I had to say what my dream is after the events I went through. I would have to say that my dream is to be able to be at your side as your lover for as long as I live.” My eyes widen at Kaito’s words and I place my hand gently on his cheek and pull him close and passionately kiss him. “I love you Kaito.” I said to him as I briefly broke the kiss. “I love you too Zoro.” Kaito said to me as he pressed his soft and warm lips against mine, now excited towards what our future together could possibly hold.

The end.

Short afterwards:

Sanji and Chopper go and see Kaito to see if he woken up yet to find both him and Zoro laying in bed together, with a pile of clothes scattered all through out the infirmary. “Hmm?” Chopper sniffs, “Why does it smell like squid in here?” Sanji turned a bright red and guided Chopper outside of the infirmary. “I think its best to let both Kaito and Zoro rest a bit more. As for the squid smell? Uhmm… I was actually preparing some Calamari for dinner haha!” Chopper tilted his head in confusing for a bit, but smiles at Sanji. “Oh okay! Calamari sounds good! I’m sure Kaito and Zoro will enjoy it!” Chopper said gleefully. “Thanks Chopper.” I say to the young reindeer, but whisper quietly to myself, “You owe me big time you perverted Marimo.”


End file.
